Fang to Fang
Fang to Fang is the seventh episode. Plot *-Finn is watching TV at home- *News Reporter: A vampire is attacking with his team of bats. I'll go and see what he wants. *-reporter walks up to Vompyro- *News Reporter: Who are you and what do you want? *-Vompyro shrieks and sends bats to carry away News Reporter- *News Reporter: He apparently can't talk. *Finn: I can't let him ruin this nice town. Hero time! *-Finn calls the other four- *-the gang go to the center of town- *-Finn tries to slam Greatrix- *Finn: What's happening? *Greatrix: Uncataloged DNA detected. *Vaxasaurian Tom: The vampire's an alien? *Finn: That's not in the Greatrix? That's going to have to change. *-Finn scans Vompyro- *-Finn slams Greatrix- *Finn: Lodestar! What's wrong with Big Chill? This will have to do. *-Finn magnetizes part of building over Vompyro- *-Vompyro flies out of the way and bites Osmosian Carly- *Osmosian Carly: Oww! I think that's thing is poisonous. *Billy: A poisonous bite? This thing is dangerous. Only the best should mess with it. *Osmosian Carly: Like who? *Billy: Me and Finn. *-Billy mutates- *Tokustar Billy: Tom, Finder, go find my new invention The Heal and try to heal her. *-Vaxasaurian Tom, Finder, and Osmosian Carly go to the hideout- *At the hideout... *Finder: Where is it? *Osmosian Carly: I think it may be in his unused invention stash. Ah, here it is. *-Osmosian Carly picks up weird machine- *-Finder grabs it- *Finder: 1, 2, 3! *-Finder blasts at Osmosian Carly- *-gas comes out of it and spreads over both of them- *-both of them cough- *Osmosian Carly: I don't think it's supposed to do that. But I feel better. *Finder: I feel weird. *-Vaxasaurian Tom turns back to normal- *Tom: I think Billy had his first mess up. *Finder: Instead of curing it, it- *All Three: Transferred it! *Osmosian Carly: Maybe the gas was to seal it up until someone used it. *Tom: And the gas absorbed some of the actual blast and made it transfer. *Finder: I'll try again. *-Finder blasts it again- *-more gas comes out of it and spreads over Finder and Tom- *Finder: I'm better! *Tom: I'm not. *Osmosian Carly: We better contact Billy and tell him that his invention failed. *Tom: How? He's busy fighting this vampire guy. *Finder: We'll walk there. And his name is Vompyro. *Osmosian Carly: How do you know? *Finder: My Nanomech form let me find his name. *Tom: It only lets you find objects. *Finder: Are objects nouns? *Tom: Yes. *Finder: Are nouns things? *Tom: Yes. *Finder: Is a name a thing? *Tom: Yes. *Finder: Exactly. Hey, where did Carly go? *Tom: She already left. *-Finder and Tom run out door- *At the center of town... *Finn: I'll have to use this new form. *-Finn slams Greatrix- *Finn: Microfony! *-Finn blasts a bunch of electricity- *-Vompyro gets shocked- *-Vompyro reflects the electricity from his fangs- *-Tokustar Billy blocks it- *-Tokustar Billy blasts a beam- *-Vompyro flies out of the way- *Tokustar Billy: How do you stop a vampire that flies away? *Finn: If you're talking vampires, I know the perfect place to go. Follow me! *-Finn leads Tokustar Billy to a place- *-Finn stops at place- *-Tokustar Billy stops- *Tokustar Billy: Garlic 'n' Wood? *Finn: The perfect vampire stopping store. *Tokustar Billy: I'm broke. How about you? *Finn: If one person only gets one thing, it's free. *-Tokustar Billy unmutates and walks into store- *-Finn walks into it too- *Not too far from the hideout... *Osmosian Carly: Slow pokes. *Tom: I'm the poisoned here. I should be in front. *-car crashes into side of building- *-a bunch of cars crash near it- *Finder: What's going on? *-man walks out of car- *Man: Me and everyone else are student polices. We're learning to be one. A criminal programmed our cars to go a lot faster and crash somewhere. *Finder: Well, those cars are blocking our way. *Man: Where are you going? *Tom: Ummm, uh, to Mr. Smoothy. *Man: It's right there. *Osmosian Carly: We have bad eyesight. We had a dog that was leading us, but it ran away. *Man: Oh, that's sad. What does it look like? *Osmosian Carly: It's- white. *Finder: With black spots. Yeah, it's a dalmation. *Man: You spelled dalmatian wrong. *Tom: We're only 11 in 6th grade! *Man: I knoo how to spell dalmatian since I was in 2nd grade. *Finder: You spelled knew wrong. *Man: Sowwy. I will bey karrfull nexxxx tyme. *Osmosian Carly: What? You're letters are messed up. *-man explodes- *-small black box comes out- *-Tom picks up box- *Tom: What's this? *Osmosian Carly: We better show it to Billy. He should know what he's doing. *Outside Garlic 'n' Wood... *-Finn and Billy walk out with garlic and a stake- *-Billy is dressed in abnormal clothes- *Finn: I don't think you know what you're doing. *Billy: Sorry, I got carried away. *-Billy walks in store- *-Billy walks out and is dressed normally- *Finn: We're the Vampire Huntas! *-Finn and Billy run to Vompyro- *Billy: Hey, vampire guy! Take this! *-Billy uses wood and a rubber band to make a slingshot- *-Finn slings garlic with slingshot- *-Vompyro eats garlic and falls to ground- *Finn: Now, to kill him. *-Finn and Billy pick up heavy stake and walk over to Vompyro- *Finn: This is really heavy. It's slipping! *-stake falls and rolls away- *Billy: Come back! Finn, make sure he eats enough garlic. *-Billy chases stake- *-stake rolls to Osmosian Carly, Tom, and Finder- *Billy: Watch out! *All Three: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! *-stake crashes into them- *-stake is broken- *Billy: What have I done? *-Billy walks up to Osmosian Carly, Tom, and Finder- *Billy: I broke the stake! *-Tom gets up- *Tom: You're worried more about wood then three superheroes? *Billy: I wouldn't exactly call them superheroes. *Tom: Check out this box. *-Billy grabs it- *Billy: I have no idea what this is. *-Finder gets up- *Finder: Your invention failed. Tom's poisoned now. *Billy: Now what? He's gonna die! *-Osmosian Carly gets up- *Osmosian Carly: I might be able to absorb the poison out of him. I can shoot it at Vompyro and he'll go away. *Finder: It's worth a try. *-the four go to Vompyro and Finn- *-Vompyro is carrying Finn over a point- *Finn: I ran out of garlic and he barfed it up. *Osmosian Carly: Vompyro's too up in the air! The poison plan will never work. *Finn: Never say never. *-Finn sets Greatrix in blue mode- *-Finn drags Ripjaws and Spitter to boxes- *-Ripjaws and Spitter walk in portal- *-Finn walks in portal- *-alien comes out of other side- *Finn: Barfish! Give the poison to me. *-Osmosian Carly absorbs Tom's arm- *-Billy mutates- *-Tokustar Billy picks up Osmosian Carly and drops him into Finn's mouth- *-Finn barfs at Vompyro- *Vompyro: EEEEEECCCHHHHHH! *-Vompyro, Finn, and Osmosian Carly fall to ground- *-Vompyro lays on ground- *Finder: It worked. *-Finn, Tokustar Billy, and Osmosian Carly turn back to normal- *Billy: I better put this box in my study vault. *-the five walk to the hideout- *-Billy puts the box in- *-they all go home and to sleep- *-the box shows on screen- *-the episode ends- Category:Episodes Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Episodes of Finn 10: Fusion Category:Story Arc Category:Six Baddies Story Arc